mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale Mario
Fairytale Mario is a action-adventure/RPG Mario game,this game opened a new series called Fairytale Mario series.It is for Nintendo Switch. Plot Once upon a time,Mario and Luigi was celebrating Peach's birthday with a lot of people like Toadworth,Toad and a lot people even Daisy came .Suddenly Bowser appeared in his King outfit with Bowser Jr.,Koopalings,a witch called Miss Kooply and a Koopa army,Kooply turned Peach into a crystal ball.Bowser drunk Kooply's Giant potion and he became a giant,grabbed Mario,Luigi,Yoshi and a prince called Prince Lemon.He thrown them into a swamp and went away.They travelled to place to place like Goomba Swamp,Boo's Mansion,Enchanted Seas,Fairytale Forest and finally Dark Castle.In the final they defeated Bowser,saved Peach and say goodbye to Prince Lemon.They celebrated for the heros and live happily ever after.In the end credits scene,Bowser and his newest partner is making something for doing bad things again,with an evil laugh.. Characters ■Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Prince Lemon(only in story mode and post-game levels) * Toad(only in open world) ■Non-Playable Characters * Peach * Daisy * Other Yoshi * Toadworth * Toadette * Goomba Mr.Kenny * Mansion Housekeeper Oswald * Lonely Ghosts * Mermaid Princess Sapphire * Mermaid King Ocean * Mermans * Mermaids * Captain Toad * Tree Elder * Queen Beesy * Tiger Manny * Forest-Sprits Enemies ■Boss * King Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Miss Kooply * Koopalings * Brown-Scar * King Boo * Sea Wizard Dark Morris * Tree Monster Growz ■Other Enemies * Koopa Trooper * Hammer Bros * Goomba * Green Goomba * Swampzee * Boo * Sharks * Komboo * Piranha Plant * Ink-Spidz Chapters * Chapter 1:Peach's Birthday * Chapter 2:Kenny's Quest * Chapter 3:Arcoss The Bridge Of Danger * Chapter 4:Swamp Tower * Chapter 5:Vs Brown-Scar * Chapter 6:Kenny's Quest II * Chapter 7:Vs Bowser Jr. * Chapter 8:Clean The Mansion * Chapter 9:The Attic * Chapter 10:Oswald's Quest * Chapter 11:Dining Room * Chapter 12:Vs King Boo * Chapter 13:Vs Koopalings * Chapter 14:Find Sapphire's Crown * Chapter 15:Fix Sea Castle's Door * Chapter 16:Vs Sea Wizard Dark Morris * Chapter 17:Vs Miss Kooply * Chapter 18:Dark Castle I * Chapter 19:Dark Castle II * Chapter 20:Vs King Bowser ■Post-Game Levels * Kenny's Quest III * Kenny's Quest IV * Kenny's Quest V * Peach's Quest * Vs 8-Bit Bowser * Vs 64 Bowser * Dance Party With Sapphire * Peach's Quest II * Vs Mr.L(DLC) * Toadworth's Quest Outifts You can change the main characters outfit,buy them in toad's store. ■Mario's Outfits * Medieval Outfit * Knight Outfit * Goomba Outfit * Bowser Outfit * Merman Outfit * Shadow Outfit * Plumber Outfit(DLC) ■Luigi's Outfits * Medieval Outfit * Knight Outfit * Koopa Trooper Outfit * Bowser Jr. Outfit * Merman Outfit * Toad Outfit * Plumber Outfit(DLC) ■Prince Lemon * Prince Outfit * Villager Outfit ■Yoshi * None * Mama Luigi T-shirt ■Toad * Normal Outfit * DJ Outfit * Miss Kooply Outfit DLC ■Modern Mario * Plumber Outfits for Mario and Luigi. Rating The game is rated E10+ because there are cartoon violence. Merchandise * Prince Lemon Plush * Miss Kopply Plush * Princess Sapphire Plush * I Love Prince Lemon T-shirt * Knight Mario Plush * Knight Luigi Plush * Peach Crystal Ball Toy(not real crystal) * Sea Wizard Dark Morris Plush * Brown-Scar Plush * Tree Monster Growz Plush * King Bowser Plush Category:Nintendo Switch Games